No Rush
by xin79
Summary: Prompt from tumblr. In the rain, there is no rush.
**Note:** _Thanks for reading and appreciating my previous story. Here is another one. Enjoy! Also,I am open to any prompts or requests._

 _Prompt: Imagine your OTP in the pouring rain. Person A takes off his coat and gives it to Person B so she wouldn't get soaked._

He had waited by the elevator and if he was allowing himself to be true, then yes, he was waiting for her. He had seen her pack up for the night, with the office now barely deserted. It was not like he was just waiting for her doing nothing. No-he was writing the secretary's speech for the summit tomorrow and it just happened that he was done almost the same time as her. Or so he claimed.

He was fixing his jacket when he finally caught sight of her coming towards him. He let a few of their colleagues take the elevator first, selfishly hoping that the next lift would be solely theres.

She knew the routine by now. He'd pretend that he was doing something and when she is ready, he would discreetly pack up. Both of them stood waiting for the elevator together, albeit standing closer than they normally would. When the elevator dinged opened, he allowed her to go in first, touching the small of her back. That was a bold move, but they were almost alone now, away from prying eyes.

He still had his arm in the small of her back and Nadine was trying to suppress the smirk that was growing evident on her lips.

"I was finishing up the Secretary's remarks." He said nonchalantly.

He saw from the corners of his eyes Nadine nodding. They knew where this was heading. They would both try to pretend that this was just casual. But as soon as they hit the open air, it is anything but that. And they were both right. He let Nadine get out of the lift first with him closely following behind.

He knew where she parked, that is why he knew they were not heading there. They walked silently for a while, enjoying the warm summer breeze that was making its way around D.C. He saw from the corner of his eyes the little shop where they were heading.

Opening the door to the little Ramen shop that only a few knew existed, he let Nadine enter first. He helped her get out of her coat, finally seating on the stool thereafter.

When they were together, there were no need for pretenses. Picking up the tea in front of her, she felt self conscious all of a sudden.

"You should be bar hopping with your young, hip friends you know." She said turning towards him, that all knowing smirk still playing on her lips.

"It's too early to be bar hopping. We don't start rolling until it's 11 pm." He replied sarcastically placing his arms at the back of her chair. This earned a laugh from her. It suddenly occurred to Nadine that she had been doing that a lot lately and whether she likes it or not, most of the time it's because of him.

They had not yet reached the point where they wanted to discuss what "this" was and she's thankful he is not pushing for it. After all, she had just gotten out of a very long and difficult relationship and this was an unexpected but certainly welcomed development.

Matt for his part knew that she was a very special lady and he now understood what Vincent and Glenn saw in her. For in that tightly controlled exterior was a very compassionate, sweet, passionate, sexy and down right dedicated woman. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to rush. He wanted to get to know her. Sure there were moments where he wished he could just throw her to the nearest desk and kiss her senseless and he too was sure that she felt the same way but those moments of urgency was a small sacrifice to give up because even when they were doing nothing, he still wanted to be near her.

Dinner was uneventful except for those few stolen glances and gentle touches. They were like two teenage kids trying to see who will take the next move. Sometimes he feels like this was wrong considering that she was his superior but those were just petty concerns even for him. Besides, they are not completely doing anything wrong. After all, they were just two consenting adults enjoying dinner together.

The sky was turning dark once they got out of the shop and both could see the clouds forming up above. Rain was fast approaching but both were not in a hurry. When the first rain drop hit the pavement he looked at her, taking cues as to where and what she wanted. She was just walking like before, no rushing. Taking off his jacket, he gave it to her hoping that the material would provide some respite.

"Thank you." She said genuinely as they both reached her car, the rain pouring fervently now. Soaked and a bit cold, Nadine turned towards him.

"Care for a night cap?" She asked smiling at him expectedly.

"I would love to." He answered. She handed him her car keys and once they were settled inside the car, she gave him her address. Traffic was bad and on the next stop light, he felt her small hands reaching for his. He turned to her smiling.

"Thank you." She said once again kissing him ever so gently on the cheeks.

He smiled, his heart feeling warm all of a sudden. He knew what she meant- no rush.

For the rest of the ride, Nadine had one arm around his neck while his free hand rested comfortably on her thigh.

No rush.


End file.
